


Music and Lyrics

by JustAnotherNarrator



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: "Family" Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNarrator/pseuds/JustAnotherNarrator
Summary: Frenchie's musical choices changed, and the rest of The Boys noticed.





	Music and Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this expecting it to be a Tooth-Rotting piece of Fluff, but somehow it turned into something else and I'm rather happy with it.

Music was always a big part of Frenchie’s life, a form of escapism that he could just pull out of his pocket at anytime to block out the world or to expand on or block the mood he was in. As soon as his headphones were in he’d be mouth out words or humming along, sometimes even singing or rapping along without even realising it. That was a quirk that Butcher and Mother’s Milk were aware of given the amount of French rap they’d been forced to consume during their time working for Mallory. It wasn’t as bad as they’d like to pretend though, truth be told, their resident explosives expert had pretty pleasant voice.

After Kimiko joined their little band of merry murderers though, Frenchie’s song choice began to change. It was M.M. who noticed it first and Hughie who was the first to bring it up; Butcher was too far up his own ass about Homelander to really pay attention to something like that without it being pointed to him. The high tempo'ed rap gave way to slower songs at first and then it seemed Frenchie just settled down on one specific song, humming or whistling it on and off throughout the day as if he was stuck in a loop.

One morning, they finally heard the lyrics of the song, as Frenchie sang to himself in the shower. None of them understood what they meant, just some more unintelligible French, but still it was pleasant to listen too. Kimiko sure seemed to think so, M.M. catching her glancing up to the bathroom door with a hint of a smile on her lips before going back to her drawing.

The song became so ingrained in their everyday that even despite their lack of French knowledge, they could almost sing along to it. Just a pleasant melody contrasting with their bleak day-to-day lives. They all eventually found themselves humming it, or singing it in their head, giving the unknown lyrics whatever meaning they chose.

“_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_  
_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits, je l'aime à mourir_  
_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira_  
_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire_  
_Tout reconstruire, je l'aime à mourir…”_

Maybe, one day, they’d ask Frenchie to translate them, but maybe it was best to leave them as they were. Just a soft, gentle song that made the days slightly easier to cope with.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to hear the song Frenchie was singing, it's [_Je l'aime à mourir_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOfDJKJG5zI) by Francis Cabrel. (This is the only version I've found with English lyrics.) I just felt that it was an absolutely perfect summary of Frenchie and Kimiko's relationship.


End file.
